


Truth

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sex, SuperCorp, They will need new walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: When Lena is thrown of the balcony and saved by Supergirl Kara has to explain why she and Supergirl spend too much time together. And breaks up with Mon El after a banana incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to publish this days ago. Hope you enjoy it. :)

After the two men burst Lena's office a series of unfortunate events followed.  
First running away from them she fell of the balcony.  
The two men watching her fall recalled Lilian's words "Nothing too permanent" Well dead seemed quite permanent.

"Oh fuck" one said as she kept on falling.

As the fall was happening Lena didn't actually shout. She thought of fear, but that wasn't what she felt. Relief followed. It was something like that for a second. The freedom of the fly -even though she hated flying for reasons she wouldn't tell- nothing hurt not her head, body, feeling. She didn't want death.

The feeling that followed was regret. She regretted little things in life. The one that was in her mind during the fall was all the times she could have called Kara for a coffee just to be together. Lena felt good and safe with her mere presence. All the times she could have said I LOVE YOU with words and not only with actions, all the kisses she wanted to have. All the things that were related to Kara. Kara was her one and only regret.

Only 70 more metres left.

"Kara..." she said as she closed her eyes and faced what she thought was her premature death.

Lucky Supergirl showed up. Lena felt as if she was floating. And opened her eyes to see how hell or heaven looked like. She saw supergirl's they were so bright and beautiful just like Kara's. Out of this world.

"You're okay Lena, breath, you're safe now".

This was the second time she flew on bridal style with the superhero. Even though she would not admit it just yet, she was starting to like it. A lot.

Unfortunate event 2:

"I was g....getting coffee with Kara Danvers"  
Lena couldn't bear the fact that both her friends were probably on a date. Chances with Kara were going down. Or at least that's what she thought.

"How fortunate" but she actually meant "Oh shit".

The day after Kara ran into her office to be with Lena.

30 minutes into the talk and 2 donuts each Lena finally asked.

"So you were with Supergirl last night having coffee. You both my heroes spend a lot of time together"

Oh for Rao she know no no no no what do I do?

"Kara I need to ask..." she swallowed wanting to stop time before the answer.  
"Are you two dating?"

Kara definitely did not expect that.

"I um..."

"I ask because you spend lots of time together and seem so close. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me asking I'm sorry I shouldn't have"

Kara couldn't risk telling Lena right now, it would endanger her. She went with it even though she knew it would hurt Lena but at least she would be safe.

"Yeah..."

Lena had died for a second. Her heart stoped beating and her chest hurt like hell.  
She couldn't hide it but she had to let go.

"I'm so happy to hear that!" She said with very fake enthusiasm. "Actually I have a meeting now that I forgot about but if you're free tonight we can grab a drink and tell me about her."

Lena hoped that at least she would still have friends.

Kara left and spent all day wondering what to do now. She had the perfect alibi for any Supergirl call but she also wanted to be with Lena all the time. But she was with MonEl.

The series of fortunate events:

As it turns out Mon El is affected by bananas makes him tell the truth against his will. He was exposed to a bunch of them that morning and Kara decided to make wise use of it. Starting by laughing a lot and telling everyone at the DEO. Little revenge for what Mon El had done to her telling people they were dating when in fact it was just sex.

"Hey Mon El want some banana smoothie? I have some" a voice shouted in the corner of the hallway.

"Kara we need to talk this is getting out of hand"  
"I agree, we need to talk."

"Okay then"

"What does it mean for you to be together and when we stablished that?"

"Come on Kara!" He said angry

"You said we had to talk. Go say it"

"When we had sex over and over that night and I orgasmed like never before. I decided it because I want you to be mine and that's what it is you're mine Kara. What's your problem? You overreact when I grab you by the arm or talk a bit over you that's quite annoying."

Kara was about to punch him.

"We are done you're a royal asshole. And yes I knew it but I hoped you would change. Clearly I was wrong!"

"Wow you call me asshole?"

"Yes" she said leaving the room.

"For what is worth I like Winn better now I can ask him out!"

That was it. She was done with him. Now she had to break up with herself. How on Rao's name did she thought it was a good idea.  
She pretended it was a good idea for the day until the moment when she took a relaxing flight over the city and unconsciously passed by L corp and Lena's home.

She was on her underwear looking through the window completely absorbed in the music and the memories of that morning.

She suddenly burst into tears. Couldn't keep on holding it all in. She was supposed to meet Kara in 1 hour to talk about her girlfriend when all she wanted was Kara.

Kara couldn't distinguish Lena's voice, perfume, cry, everything 1000miles away. When she realized she felt so sad she actually got into a flower shop. She left some money as an apology and took a bunch of plumerias.

Then went to Lena's apartment. She didn't even know on the door she just stepped in through the window behind Lena.  
Kara lost her breath. Lena was wearing black hot lingerie, her hair was how, it was so long and still messy. Her back line was perfect, all about the woman in front of her was perfection. Everything but the feelings she had hurt.

"Lena" she whispered to not scare Lena. It still did.

Lena turned to find a Kara Danvers wearing beige pants, an blue shirt with white dots in it, Kara's favourite and her dream woman with a bunch of flowers that were so many that it looked like she was hiding behind.

"Kara... what are you doing her I thought we would meet in an hour"

She said surprised. Not every day a girl like her just appears in her room as she's almost naked. Which by the way she forgot she was.

Kara was still absolutely shocked at Lena. She knew she was beautiful. Now she had access to seeing al her curves and almost everything. Her IQ dropped to the other side of the planet.

"I...these are for you." She said as she left carefully all the flowers on the bed and slowly approached her. "Lena I wanted to keep you safe, everyone I've loved has died or been injured or hurt, and I care about you way too much. Now I see that by trying to keep you safe I've only made it worse. I myself hurt you."

Lena said nothing.

"I'm not dating Supergirl. I am Supergirl. And as a hero evil people go after my love ones and I don't want anything to happen to you because Lena..."

Lena grabbed with both her hands Kara's face. She needed to know this was real before anything else.  
Kara responded by putting her hands around Lena's hips.

"Because I love you Lena. And I want to be with you and kiss you and make love to you. Not hurt you."

Nothing happened.

Kara just went for it. She pulled Lena's hips towards her and kissed. Their tongues danced inside their mouths fighting like tigers to please the other. The heat in the room was rising. She could feel her partner's boobs pressing her own and a hand going down from her cheek to her shirt that made her way as an intruder. Before she knew she was struggling to let the shirt abandon her body.  
The kissing and touching was rough, at least for Lena, she seemed to like it, for Kara it was soft.  
Kara bumped into a wall as Lena was helping her get ride of her pants. Kara laughed.

Lena stopped "Oh god are you okay Kara?"

"I'm more than okay keep going" she said as the annoying pants got out of the way.  
They made their way into all the walls of the room and finally ended up in bed.

Lena was lying on the bed with a goddess on her. She was wet. They both were.  
Kara was playing with Lena's breasts when she got caught out of guard and suddenly she was the one on the bed. And Lena no longer had her bra on.

"Oh good move miss Luthor"

"Thanks miss Danvers"

"My bra opens from the front. You know just saying" she said with fire in her eyes.

It was gone. No bra. She decided to put some fun into it. So she started to levitate and turned. Now Lena was back in bed. She walked away and grabbed a petal of the plumerias what we're now all over the floor.

She walked to the woman in bed, once she took care of the panties she placed the soft petal over Lena's neck.  
Skin touched skin, lips locked lips and one hand held the other.

Softly with the petal on her index finger the made her way with it passing between the woman's breasts while kissing and sucking her oposite nipple, one she took care of one she moved to the other.  
She finally got to the bellybutton and stoped to contemplate her love. She opened her eyes green and blue met.

"I love you Kara"

They kissed again. Both bodies danced in perfect synchrony creating the symphony of love.  
They locked eyes and with no previous notice Kara put both her fingers inside Lena. Her pupils dilated even more, she thought for a moment it wasn't possible but still it happened. She was wet. Very wet. She played moving in ways that were out of this world and faster. She knew Lena was about to make it so she put in third one.

A loud moan made her know that Lena was quite pleased with the addition.  
Not much longer she orgasmed. Kara would have sworn that she saw Lena leave her body for a moment as her body curved She then went down to prove another and another.

Lena was very loud.  
Once her breathing was back to almost normal she kissed Kara.

"I'm so glad you came."

"And I'm here to stay Lena"

"Good" she said sitting up next to her.

"Because I have something for you"

She left the bed and opened a drawer. Kara could see perfectly well what was inside.

"I guess I'll have to stay to try those out"

**Author's Note:**

> Lena will need new walls. This was my first time writing a moderately hot scene ever so hope it was decent.


End file.
